Project Crynime Wiki
Please note: PROJECT CRYNIME has been CANCELLED. Reason(s) - Preoccupation; time/schedule constraints. Crynime Welcome to the Project Crynime Wiki Welcome to the Project Crynime Wikia! This is where you can get an insider's look of Project Crynime's characters, and more! From the gentlest of protagonists, to the most important of deuteragonists, to the most vile-hearted antagonists, this Wiki will provide cutting-edge information about Project Crynime. Please, it is highly-advocated that you browse the Rules and Regulations, before you proceed intended investigation(s) of the pages of this Wikia. NOTE: We gather information from primary, present sources, which means we do not know of future updates. '' ''ANOTHER NOTE: This wiki strictly abides by the C.O.P.P.A., or the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act of 1998, which is a law in the United States of America requiring websites--which can potentially collect information from minors under the age of 13--to have parental consent or some other method of legal guardian acknowledgement, allowing the collection of personally-identifiable information from a minor under the age of 13. '''Which means if we happen to catch sight of Users under the age of 13, then they will immediately be under indefinite expulsion from the Project Crynime Wiki until the required, obligatory age. ''' **The Founder's Word :: "Greetings, Salutations, and felicitous of Adulations to you! I am genuinely pleased to present to the community, the Project Crynime Wikia, which may become the official Wiki of the Project Crynime staff. I hope our still-progressing work and regular updates pleases you." -Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z, Founder of the Project Crynime Wikia Project Crynime Wikia Staff Founder :: Asmodeous_Paradoxicus_Z.exe Bureaucrats :: UniversalGalaxies.exe, Roadhawk.exe (Inactive) '' '''Chat Moderation' :: SilverHexxitFights.exe "Our Mission?" Our mission is to give the insider's look of Project Crynime's characters, episodes, etc. Beware of the V́i͙̹̝̍ͮ̿ͪ͒̔r̭̦̎̔̽ͭͦ̀͌͟ụ͔̬̓̍ͪ̆̌͠s͈͎̙̱̠̟̟͢.̠͙̖͕̱̤̱͌ͫ͗̽̓͞ ͯͬͪ͏ Official Project Crynime Teaser Trailer (and Information) Project Crynime is a fan-made, non-profiting, miniature YouTube series that was based off of Late Night with Cry and Russ, and the Late Night Crew. However, other YouTubers, such as PewDiePie, CinnamonToastKen, etc., are also featured. "Where did the idea of Project Crynime come from?" The original idea for the Crynime Project originated via the suggestion by Tunaniverse (A.K.A. Chameishida, an official Animation Artist assisting in the Project). Afterwards, due to the massive amount of requests sent in via the fan-base, Project Crynime was born. Don't believe us? Visit the original Tumblr Post, which may be found here. '' Project Crynime Update Information, etc. Want to see more Crynime updates? Visit Project Crynime's Twitter and Tumblr for more updates. Want to see WHO is Voice-Acting for Project Crynime? Who is running it? Click here. Have some questions you want answered? Click here. ' ' ' External Updates' * The Head Artist of Project Crynime, Kiwa, is now on Patreon. Click here to give her your support. tumblr_n9c7yttIr31ql1l43o1_500.jpg|link=http://www.patreon.com/Kiwa?rf=243415&ty=3 Progress Information Official Staff Information '' ''' Head of Staff' Head Artist :: Kiwa Head Director (Story, Editing, Etc.) :: TheLunatist Blog Maintenace :: TheLunatist (Lunast) ' Artists' Head Artist :: Kiwa 'Animation Tunaniverse Aemferrer (Aem) Background* Lunaomi Garrden Abby Nickerson Potato-K '' *Still recruiting; to be updated. '' Coloring Yakosei (Reva) artisticalassassin (A.B.) RuuRuu-Chan (RuuRuu) Lilmissagro XxRoxasxXxKingdomXx (Liza) KelsoBunny ''Storyboard Artists'' ' ' LALASOSU2 (Kajo) KatrineP (Katrine P.) emeraudolupus '' Scripting''' ' Editing and Proof-Reading TheDreadRed (Red) Solid Snake (Snake) Writers Code Command Hino of the Dawn (Hino) Daze WritersHaven Laminated Stasis ' ' '' Composers/Musicians''* Head Composer :: HeyHiChris Co-Composer :: TryFoldMusic '' *Still recruiting; to be updated. '' '' 'Official Voice-Actors'' Late Night Crew © Cryaotic/Virus! Cryaotic :: Cryaotic © Russ Money/????! ????_????? :: Russ Money © Red/????! ??? :: TheDreadRed (Red) © Scott Jund/????! ?????_???? :: Scott Jund © Solid Snake/????! ?????_????? :: Snake © Zutara Raven/????! ??????_????? :: Shianne West Other YouTubers © Manga Minx :: TheRPGMinx (Minx) (P) PewDiePie :: Unknown; yet to be found. (P) CinnamonToastKen :: Unknown; yet to be found. ''' '''Back-Up Voice-Actors' ' ''' Late Night Crew' © Cryaotic/Virus! Cryaotic :: ThePandaBadger © Russ Money/????! ????_????? :: FallenR0se © Red/????! ??? :: Bokimu © Scott Jund/????! ?????_???? :: Matthew Brown © Solid Snake/????! ?????_????? :: ThePandaBadger © Zutara Raven/????! ??????_????? :: Sydsnap 'Other YouTubers''' © Manga Minx :: Sydsnap (P) PewDiePie :: ''Unknown; yet to be found. '' (P) CinnamonToastKen :: ''Unknown; yet to be found. '' Project Crynime Polls Who do you believe will make a great Project Crynime antagonist? Virus! Cryaotic Mad! Cryaotic Who is your favorite Late Night Crew Member? Cryaotic Russ Money TheDreadRed ZutaraRaven Sioux/Snake Latest activity To thy who come to this new eden: Beware of thy V́i͙̹̝̍ͮ̿ͪ͒̔r̭̦̎̔̽ͭͦ̀͌͟ụ͔̬̓̍ͪ̆̌͠s͈͎̙̱̠̟̟͢.̠͙̖͕̱̤̱͌ͫ͗̽̓͞ ͯͬͪ͏ Category:Browse